


Does He Know?

by Louis_Socks (AshyBear)



Series: The Change My Mind Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Texting, Tweeting, lilo paynlinson - Freeform, stiall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshyBear/pseuds/Louis_Socks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to the Lilo story 'Change My Mind.'<br/>Niall is crushing on Stan but isn't sure if he feels the same way.<br/>Stan is having the same problem with Niall.<br/>Will they be able to tell each other their feelings? What about the long distance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Don’t Know About Us

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Louis had given Niall Stan’s number. Niall had texted Stan at least once each day. He was trying hard not to over-text him and spam his phone but it was getting harder each day not to text him about everything. Niall wondered if this is what the fans who tweeted him felt like.  
  
Constantly worrying what Stan would think about what he texted and when he would answer him. Also thinking what exactly to write and when he should text him. He figured that the twitter comparison was scary accurate and he wasn’t sure that he was okay with it. Texting Stan was taking over his life.  
  
The annoying part was that the boys were starting to notice the amount of time he spent texting; one of the downfalls of no personal space. By this point only Liam and Louis knew who it was he was texting, Liam didn’t really acknowledge it and Louis liked to poke fun at him about it when they were alone. It was still better than having Zayn know because he wasn’t sure if he could handle having another gay member in the band. Though technically Niall was pansexual, trying to explain that would be a bit too much for Zayn at this point. It was definitely better than having Harry know, he would constantly be teasing him and making inappropriate jokes about it.  
  
Niall’s phone vibrated announcing he had a new text; he had been waiting nearly half an hour for Stan to reply to his message. He hadn’t said anything overly interesting, just told him about life on the road and funny concert moments from the previous night and asked how his day had been.  
  
_Nialler,_  
  
_Sounds like a blast, wow that sign must have been shocking to read lol. My day was boring as usual; my co-worker Sean dropped an entire tray of food today so I got stuck on clean-up duty. You would think hospital janitors would have a sense of humor! Have a good day man, I’m off to bed, night !_  
  
_~Stan_

  
  
Niall typed a quick ‘good nigh’ text back and put his phone in his pocket. The time difference between them really sucked because for the next little while when Niall woke up Stan would be heading to bed. Niall couldn’t help but think it wouldn’t matter _anyways_ ; there was no way Stan would be into him.  
  
Niall sighed audibly just thinking about the situation.  
  
“Problem, Nialler?” Harry asked hoping to get information on Niall’s new found obsession with his phone.  
  
“Not really, just thinking…” Niall sighed.  
  
“About what?” Harry pried.  
  
Niall shrugged off Harry’s question announcing he was going to take a shower. He had wanted to wait till they stopped at a hotel but he figured he should probably shower before going to the interview they had scheduled for later that day.  
  
“Okay seriously, who is he texting?!” Harry asked once he heard the shower running.  
  
“I don’t know, but the fans are starting to notice and their guess is that model he was hanging out with, umm… Barbara I think her name was?” Zayn answered.  
  
“He didn’t seem that interested in her to me so I doubt it.” Harry said  
  
“What about you two love birds, did he say anything to you?” The Team Lilo just shrugged and continued watching a movie on Liam’s tablet.  
  
Louis knew Niall probably wouldn’t approve of the other guys knowing about Stan, so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
Louis’ phone rang a couple minutes later signaling a text from Stan.  
  
_From Bunny to Boo-bear:  
  
I’m freaking over here! Niall texts me every day now and we talk about nothing and it just **brightens** my day man and I just need to vent cuz my god he is adorable!  
  
~Stan_  
  
Louis chuckled out loud causing a few odd looks from the boys.  
  
“Not you too, Lou!” Harry groaned.  
  
“Oh shut it Hazz!” Louis teased.  
  
_From Boo-bear to Bunny:_  
  
_Calm down man, you’re fan girling on me! :P Vent away! Just nothing too detailed haha_

 _xo_  
  
_~Louis._


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

Stan was leaning on the counter while watching the patients interact. It was another slow night with only a few people in the waiting area, no one was doing much of anything, not even talking. On busier nights he liked to listen to people’s conversations and on occasion join them. Overall he didn’t mind working at the local hospital and he was more than grateful to Louis’ mom Jay for getting him the job.  
  
“Don’t look so bored man!” Sean told him as he entered the area behind his desk.  
  
“Nothing interesting is happening. No patients to tend to?”  
  
“Nah, it’s slow, I’ve seen them all. Why aren’t you texting Niall?”  
  
“It’s late for him, he needs his sleep.” Stan sighed.  
  
Sean continued the conversation about each of the boys and _blah blah blah_. Stan enjoyed listening to Sean and being able to talk about Louis without seeming like he was bragging about being his friend. Having his best friend being a member of One Direction and having one of his good friends be a Directioner, was quite entertaining.  
  
When his shift was finally over he dropped Sean off at his house and drove to his own flat. He made a late supper and watched a movie before showering and getting ready for bed. By the time he got settle in his bed with his laptop he figured it was a decent enough time of day to text Niall.

 _From Stan to Nialler:_  
  
_Hey man, work was sooo boring. How was your show tonight? I heard Harry fell on his ass while reaching for a fans hand lol_

 _~Stan_  
  
He put his phone down and checked out his twitter. He saw he had a few new DMs from a girl named Kaylee he had been talking with since he had followed her. He normally didn’t message One Direction fan girls because he knew they would all get pissed if he didn’t do it for everyone. This girl however Niall had told him about, he was following her too and told him she said some witty things and was awesome; so naturally he just had to talk with her.  
  
Stan’s phone started singing “ _Rock Me_ ” which indicated a text from Niall, as usual he was smiling before he even grabbed his phone.  
  
_from Nialler to Stan:_  
  
_That sucks man, lol yeah, it was hilarious. How did you know? Are you stalking us? Lol_

 _~Niall  
_  
Stan laughed silently to himself before explaining that his friend at work had told him about it. He waited nearly an hour for a reply but nothing came. He figured Niall had gotten busy with something and would text him later so he shut his laptop and got into bed.  
  
Stan woke up at around 5AM to his phone ringing; the ringtone was _‘Started from the Bottom’_ by Drake, signaling that Louis was calling him.  
  
“Heeeey” Stan dragged out as he answered.  
  
“You sound out of it!” Louis joked.  
  
“Well no shit I was in bed!”  
  
“Oh really? What were you wearing?” Louis joked suggestively.  
  
“Nothing, but don’t think about it too much or your boyfriend might get worried!” Stan teased back “So what did you want?”  
  
“What are you offering?” Louis asked continuing to joke.  
  
“If you aren’t going to be serious I have a bed that misses me dearly.”  
  
“Sorry,” Louis sassed “I just wanted to see what was going on with you and Niall and this was like the _only_ time I could get away.”  
  
“Not much, nothing is progressing mainly because we can’t have actual conversations when we’re in different time zones!” Stan sighed audibly “I’m thinking of taking night shifts this week though so we’ll see what happens.”  
  
“That could work just don’t forget to sleep. So how are things over there?” Louis asked.  
  
Stan knew Louis was mostly asking about his family. He usually went to see them once a week or talked to Jay at the hospital so he could have something to report to Louis about when he called.  
  
“I’m good, your mom is good, and the girls are great. Lottie passed her French test with a 94%, Fizzy got invited to a cool-kid party and the twins just got their haircut and want you to Skype soon so you can see.” Stan explained.  
  
“Good!” Louis smiled, “I guess I should let you sleep then.”  
  
“Well that would be nice considering you’re the one who woke my ass up in the first place. Night boo!” Stan said.  
  
“Oh please! You love talking to me! Goodnight bunny!” Louis replied.  
  
Stan ended the call and headed back to bed smiling at Louis’ randomness.


	3. More Than This

“I swear you are worse than a teenager on that thing!” Liam commented as Niall stared at his phone.  
  
“Well sorry for having friends Lee-yum!” Niall joked.  
  
Louis smiled at Niall knowingly. As soon as Niall went on his phone non-stop Louis had figured out Stan had switched to night shifts. It was cute to see Niall acting all _crushy_ over Stan; he wondered if that’s how it looked to Niall when he had been crushing on Liam.  
  
It was just the three of them out to lunch while Zayn and Harry were at an interview. Niall had yet to put down his phone and had barely touched his food. He was also giggling at every new message that he got, the last one even had him blushing.  
  
**_from Stan to Nialler:_** _  
  
Well I think that ‘Nialler’ is an adorable nickname. At least it’s not as embarrassing as boo-bear lol, but who am I to judge? Mine is worse!  
  
**from Nialler to Stan:**  
  
Yeah I guess but it gets worse sometimes they call me baby Nandos. Not sure why but they treat me more like the youngest than Hazz lol. What is your nickname?   
_  
**_from Stan to Nialler:_** _  
  
That’s cute ;) I’ll tell you but you’re a lucky one cause not many people know or get to call me this but you can cuz you’re baby Nandos lol. It’s Bunny XD_  
  
Niall had been smiling for the last half hour at the privilege of having a nickname for Stan. He had immediately edited Stan’s contact to say Bunny instead.  
  
A few hours later Niall realized he had missed the day; literally! It was now dark outside. He also realized he was in the lounge area of the bus with the other four lads. Had he really been texting that long? Maybe he should put down the phone for a bit.  
  
He turned on the telly to the entertainment channel to see what stupid rumours were going around now. He sure as hell hadn’t expected a full story on himself. The boys all ran into the room at the mention of _One Direction’s Niall Horan_.  
  
The story was title _Niall’s mystery women_ , it had a picture of him on the screen texting and smiling like an idiot.  
  
_*Niall has been seen on his cellphone recently looking much like he does in this photo. Does the Irish 1D member have a new lucky lady to text? Stay tuned.*_ The TV shouted at him.  
  
The boys all turned to Niall in unison waiting for an explanation. Louis looked away trying not to laugh at the irony of his “mystery girl.”  
  
“Told you that you were on your phone too much!” Liam reminded.  
  
“Lay off him Li, the poor lad has enough to deal with.” Louis said gesturing to the TV.  
  
“You know I would tell you guys if there was a _mystery girl_ , so just ignore the story.” Niall sighed.  
  
The boys just nodded in acceptance. Niall’s phone went off to the theme song to Jaws signaling management was calling. The boys groaned in unison knowing those calls never led anywhere good.  
  
“Hello? Yes. I saw. There isn’t. But I! Okay. When? Fine.” Then Niall hung up.  
  
“Skype meeting with management, all of us in a half hour.” Niall sighed again.  
  
_-After Skype meeting-_  
  
“That’s not fair!” Niall yelled stomping over to a different chair pouting.  
  
“I know man but maybe it will be good for you to put the phone down for a bit.” Zayn commented.  
  
“I’m not a teenager in school they can’t take my phone away!” Niall’s temper was bubbling.  
  
“Calm down mate, you can still use your phone in the bus just leave it in the bus is all.” Zayn told him.  
  
“It’s late you lot go to bed, I’ll stay up with Niall. Not tired anyways.” Louis told the other boys.  
  
The other boys agreed and left to the bunk area.  
  
“Night babe.” Liam said kissing Louis before disappearing to the other room.  
  
“I know it sucks but Stan will understand if you can’t talk as much. Plus he couldn’t stay on night shifts forever mate.”  
  
“I know.” Niall sighed “I just really like talking to him.”  
  
“Is that because you really like him?” Louis questioned.  
  
“Maybe…” Niall trailed off blushing madly.  
  
“It’s okay to say you like him, I can see that you do.” Louis smiled.  
  
“Yeah I guess I have a thing for him. Do you think he feels the same?”  
  
“You never know but just give it time and things could evolve.” Louis told him.  
  
“Thanks boo-bear. Can I ask you one last thing?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Why is Stan’s nickname _Bunny_?”   
  
Louis’ smile was nearly reaching his eyes at the thought of Stan telling Niall his nickname.  
  
“I’ll leave Stan to answer that.” Louis answered before hugging him and leaving the room.


	4. Everything About You

He was in _way_ deep. Why was he in so deep? It was probably those damn eyes of his. It had been nearly four days of night shifts and Stan was about ready to go insane. It probably wouldn’t have been so bad if Niall had been able to text him more but apparently management suspended his phone privileges. How was that even fair? Now he was stuck alone behind a desk at midnight bored out of his mind. At least his shift was nearly over and he only had one more night shift left.  
  
His phone started playing _Rock Me_ which always caused Stan to smile.  
  
_from Nialler to Bunny:  
  
So. Bored. We have a couple hours to kill before the show and we aren’t allowed to leave the bus or we’ll be mobbed. ~Niall_  
  
Stan could only imagine how bad the crowd outside their bus must be. He had been around for a couple of shows and signings where the crowds had been huge; he knew it was really hard for the guys to deal with especially for Niall with his claustrophobia.  
  
_from Bunny to Nialler:_  
  
_That really sucks. I’m at work and free to talk, if you want :) ~Stan_

  
_from Nialler to Bunny:  
  
Sounds good to me :) Actually since I have plenty of time maybe you could tell me the story behind the name bunny? ;) Louis won’t tell me, says it’s your story to tell. It’s a cute name so it must be a cute story ;) ~Niall_  
  
Stan was blushing, he could literally feel his face getting warmer. Was Niall actually flirting with him? Or was he just joking around?  
  
Either way he hit reply and started typing out the story. Barely anyone knew the nickname let alone the reason behind it and this boy could get both out of him just by simply asking. He was definitely in deep with this crush and of course it was a crush on a guy that was more than likely very straight.  
  
_from Bunny to Nialler:  
  
When I was a kid I was obsessed with rabbits. I wore a full body bunny suit for Halloween like 4 years in a row. My parents then got me a pet bunny that I named Tom and he was my best friend for years, I was a weird kid. Then I met Louis who became my best friend and he loved Tom, a couple months later Tom died. But we had a joke about Tom and Tomlinson being similar and somehow it shortened to Tommo, so after Tom’s “funeral” he said that he would be my Tom- well Tommo. He said that I would be his bunny since he lost Tom also. We decided it would be our secret but some guys ended up calling him Tommo one day and it stuck with a lot of people so I started calling him boo-bear or boo like his mom does. So that’s pretty much the story. ~Stan_  
  
Stan hovered over the send button for a minute before clicking send. He felt weird telling somebody that story; it wasn’t an overly personal story but as far as he could remember neither him nor Louis had told anyone except maybe Louis’ mom and possibly Eleanor after Stan had given him permission to.  
  
After clicking send he waited nearly twenty minutes before his phone started singing again.  
  
_from Nialler to Bunny:  
  
That is adorable! I’m so sorry Tom died though but I was right it was such a cute story! It’s sweet that you’re letting me call you bunny too :) ~Niall_  
  
Again with the misleading compliments, why couldn’t Niall just be like _oh hey by the way I’m gay_. It would make this way less complicated.  
  
_from Bunny to Nialler:_  
  
_Well you’re a sweet guy so it’s only fitting ;) sadly my shift is ending meaning I have to drive home so I’ll text you tomorrow. Night Nialler ~Stan_

  
  
_from Nialler to Bunny:  
  
Thanks :) night bunny sweet dreams :) ~Nialler_  
  
Stan spent the drive home thinking about Niall. The guy was so nice, he supposed lots of people text _sweet dreams_ but coming from Niall it just seemed so much sweeter.  
  
He was still thinking this when he was re-reading the text before he went to bed.  
  
“It wouldn’t work out anyways.” Stan reminded himself out loud. He knew if he kept thinking of possibilities he would drive himself crazy.

  
The guy was in a world famous band and on tour and when he wasn’t he stilled lived three hours away or when he was on breaks he would most likely be in Ireland. No way would it work, unless they did a long distance relationship and just like Skyped and visited each other. It could be a cute little love story.  
  
Wait.  
  
No.  
  
It won’t work. It can’t.  
  
He figured he should probably go to bed and try to get some sleep.


	5. C'mon, C'Mon

Niall texted Stan ‘goodnight’ then pocketed his phone and went to join the other lads who were watching Grease 2. He tried to focus on the movie but his mind kept wondering back to Stan. More specifically the texts he had sent him earlier. It had almost seemed like he was flirting with him, admittedly he had kind of started flirting first but he hadn’t expected him to go with it.  
  
Did he realize that he was flirting? Maybe Stan had been hoping he would say something? But Stan didn’t know he liked guys. And Niall was pretty sure Stan wasn’t gay anyways, he remembered Stan telling him about this girl he hooked up with who turned out to be a bitch.   
  
He couldn’t remember if he had been annoyed at that girl because she used him or because he had liked her.  
  
“Maybe she was just a bitch.”   
  
Yeah that was probably it; he just didn’t like bitchy people.  
  
He figured he should probably continue watching the movie. Niall looked up to focus back on the movie but noticed the lads were all staring at him.  
  
“What?” Niall asked confused.  
  
The boys all started laughing until Zayn finally spoke up.  
  
“You were talking out loud…” Zayn continued laughing as he spoke “You said ‘ _maybe she was just a bitch_ ’ and then started scrunching up your face like you were confused.”  
  
“Oh, I guess I wasn’t paying attention.” Niall said.  
  
“Clearly.” Louis commented.  
  
As amused as the boys were they seemed to let the whole thing go quite quick. Niall was over relieved since he really didn’t feel like putting the effort into making up a lie.  


-

  
It was nearly 1AM and he was still lying awake thinking, he figured a late night snack might be helpful so he got up. He grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard and turned to head towards the bunks when he saw the light on upstairs. He crept up a few stairs so he was hidden but could still see the second floor.  
  
Louis and Liam were cuddled on the couch; Louis was partially sitting while Liam was draped against him playing with Louis’ shirt. Liam was most likely shirtless though it was difficult to tell since they had a blanket across them. Louis was playing in Liam’s hair and whispering to him. He wasn’t saying much, just how much he loved when they were alone like this and how he loved him. Both were smiling and slowly inching closer to each other without even realizing.  
  
They started leaning in for a kiss which became more intense than Niall thought it would so he figured he should leave. He probably shouldn’t have been spying on them in the first place but he couldn’t help it. He wanted a relationship like Louis and Liam had, it was like magic.  


-

  
The next day was pretty laid back; they had an interview in the morning and then a photo shoot in the afternoon followed by more travelling.   
  
The interview started normally asking the boring basic questions about their favorite places and foods. Then about girlfriends which didn’t really involve anyone but Zayn. Unless you counted Liam stumbling for a reason he wasn’t dating anyone and the interviewer explaining how perfect Louis and Eleanor had been together.   
  
Then came the questions Niall had been hoping to avoid.  
  
“So Niall we hear you have a _new_ mystery girl?”  
  
“I wasn’t aware I had an _old_ mystery girl!” Niall replied sarcastically.  
  
“So can you tell us her name?”  
  
“I’ve just been texting a good friend of mine honestly. I’m not too sure how it became a huge mystery but yeah that’s all it is really.”   
  
“So then what is your friend’s name?” the interviewer probed.  
  
At this Niall froze, he never thought of what he would say to this. Luckily Louis had.  
  
“We try to keep our friends out of spotlights like this so they don’t get harassed, surely you understand?” Louis explained stepping in for Niall.  
  
“Of course, so moving on…”  
  
Niall mouthed a thank you to Louis when the camera was on Harry while he was making another bad knock knock joke.  
  
That evening on the bus Harry was pestering Niall to tell him who the mystery girl was. Niall was done talking about it so he turned to leave.  
  
That was when Harry jumped on his back knocking him to the floor and a wrestling match broke out.  
  
“C’mon tell me!” Harry whined.  
  
“Get off me Hazz!” Niall glared.  
  
The two began rolling around the floor knocking over an end table. They didn’t even notice because they were too busy clawing at each other. The other guys gathered and were watching them with wide eyes.  
  
Harry had managed to get on top of Niall and pin him to the floor. Niall kicked and thrashed around but Harry wouldn’t let go.  
  
“Tell me! I neeeeeed to know!” Harry dragged out.  
  
“No you don’t! Leave it be! Please!” Niall begged and struggled underneath him.   
  
Harry started patting him down with one hand while holding both his hands in one of his larger ones. He immediately grabbed for Niall’s pockets and grabbed his phone.  
  
“Stop! Harry fuck off that’s mine!” Niall said.  
  
To be honest he was more worried than angry. He didn’t want Harry to see the text Stan had sent him about his nickname. It was Stan’s personal business and he was sure he didn’t want just anyone to know.  
  
“Too bad! This getting ridiculous!” Harry argued.  
  
“IT’S STAN” Niall blurted, “I’ve been texting Stan. Happy? There is no mystery girl!” Niall huffed.  
  
Harry got off Niall and extended his hand to help him up.  
  
“So if you didn’t have a crush on some mystery girl why was this even a big deal?” Harry asked, confused.  
  
Niall just shrugged and he could feel his cheeks heating up involuntarily.  
  
“You like Stan!?” Harry practically yelled.


	6. I Want

It had taken a couple days but Stan’s sleep schedule was finally back to normal. Working nights had been more draining than he thought it would be.  
  
It had helped that he had the weekend off to do whatever he wanted. Usually this consisted of going out with some friends or catching up on new movies. This weekend however was going to be just him and his cellphone. Niall and the lads were going to be traveling for the majority of the weekend with only a couple interviews to do. That meant he and Niall could text for hours, especially since their time zones were in closer range now.  
  
_from Stan to Nialler:_  
  
Hey, how’s life on the road treating you today? 

_~Stan_

  
  
It was simple and yet effective in starting a conversation. Today was going to be a good day! He was going to text Niall, his fridge was fully stocked and he didn’t even have to get out of his pajamas; well pajama bottoms, considering he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  
  
_from Niall to Stan;_  
  
Hey not bad, it’s been pretty quiet the last couple hours. What are you up to?” 

_~Niall_  
  


_from Stan to Niall;_  
  
Quiet? On a bus with the guys, how did that happen? I’m just relaxing in my flat watching movies in my PJ’s. Just wish it wasn’t so hot in here, I can’t even wear a shirt plus my air conditioner is broken.

 _~Stan_  
  
Okay, so maybe he was flirting _a little_ but c’mon! He was talking to **Niall Horan**! Flirting was acceptable and at this point expected. He still didn’t understand what Niall meant by quiet though. With those five idiots there was no way that bus could be anywhere near quiet.  
  
_from Nialler to Stan;_  
  
Well, Harry had a breakthrough last night and it shocked the rest of us into silence I guess, I mean who knew Hazz was capable of intelligence? Lol. Yeah we’re feeling the heat over here too. It’s been a shirtless day for all of us I guess. I’m actually in my bunk in just my boxers with a fan on me (like a cooling fan not a person fan lol)

 _~Niall_  
  
Stan was laughing at Niall’s clarification but couldn’t help but re-read the sentence before. Was he trying to kill him? Like being shirtless when you’re a guy is one thing but to openly talk about wearing nothing but boxers was a whole new level. This had to be flirting. It just had to be because no way would he and his friend Sean from work even have a conversation like this; Ever.

  
They continued on to more normal topics throughout the afternoon. They were currently texting about what they usually got at _Subway_ but Stan wasn’t exactly sure how they got to this point; regardless he figured it was useful information to have for future reference.  
  
That’s when Niall started talking about Stan coming to visit again. Realistically it hadn’t been that long since he had visited last but Stan knew what he meant when he said it felt like way longer. It had been fun hanging with the guys and talking with Niall _. Especially_ talking with Niall.   
  
Stan sighed audibly wishing he could go back but even though the hospital staff understood his situation he couldn’t just take off whenever he felt like it. He still had responsibilities and rent to pay.  
  
However, the long weekend was coming up and they did normally give him the time off anyways, plus he could use his vacation time. The lads were supposed to be heading to Italy soon and it would be awesome to go. Maybe he should call Louis and see what he’s up to…

 

-  
  
“What, Niall’s texts weren’t doing it for you anymore?” Louis teased.  
  
“I hope you checked the caller ID before answering your phone mate.” Stan joked back knowing he had a special ringtone on Louis’ phone.  
  
“Well of course! What do you take me for?” Louis gasped dramatically “So what’s going on?”  
  
“Not too much, just wanted to check in. The babies are doing well; I hear Ernest is sleeping a good portion of the night.”  
  
“That’s good. So what did you want from me?” Louis asked amused.  
  
“Can’t I just miss my best friend? Jeez boo the fame is getting to you I think.” Stan teased.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, so you only called cause you missed me?” Louis questioned.  
  
“Exactly! In fact I missed you so much I was thinking of maybe coming to visit again. Maybe soon, say a week or so, when you guys go to Italy?”  
  
“You are aware you were here not long ago right?” Louis smirked.  
  
“You were caught up in boy drama! So now we can spend some best friend time together and when you happen to be out with Liam, I’d just hang with Niall…”  
  
“Of course you would!” Louis laughed, “I’d love to have you visit again. I have to run it by Paul first but I don’t see a problem with it. I’m guessing this is a surprise for Niall?”   
  
“If you can keep your mouth shut it will be!” Stan joked.  
  
After his phone call Stan was definitely anxious to hear if the visit was approved. A chance to see Louis, go to Italy AND spend time with Niall sounded like an amazing way to spend his vacation time.


	7. Live While We're Young

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**This chapter continues right after Niall's last chapter NOT the last chapter written :)**

 

 

 

Niall instinctively put his hand over Harry’s mouth. He had just blurted out some very private and some very sensitive information and Niall’s reflex was to cut it off at the source.   
  
“Ow! Did you bite me?” Niall yelled.  
  
“You put your hand there!” Harry stated, “so you do like Stan?”  
  
Niall was suddenly very aware of the other boys staring at him. Louis however was wearing a smug look of amusement.   
  
“Oh, wipe the look of your face Tommo!” Niall rolled his eyes.  
  
“I didn’t say a thing. I’m merely enjoying your struggle.” Louis joked.  
  
This caused another eye roll on Niall’s part. Did Harry really have to yell? Now they were all staring at him. He walked over to the couch and sat down still not answering the original question.  
  
“So **do** you like Stan?” Zayn probed.  
  
Niall sighed; he hated not being able to keep anything to himself. But he knew he would eventually have had to tell them, it was hard to keep secrets when you live on top of four other people.  
  
“Yes I do…We started talking when he came to visit and kept texting after and somewhere during that I fell for him. Does that satisfy everyone’s curiosity?”   
  
The boys all shouted questions at him huddling around him trying to get answers. I guess that meant the information he provided wasn’t good enough for them. He sighed again.  
  
“Okay okay!” Niall yelled and waited for them to quiet down before continuing, “I can’t hear any of you when you all talk at once. So let’s just go with yes, yes, no, yes, no, no.”  
  
“Funny, Nialler.” Liam commented sarcastically.   
  
The boys took turns asking their questions this time. It was mostly asking if he was gay and when he realized he liked Stan. It was pretty generic questions until Louis’ decided to ask one.  
  
“So how are you going to tell him? Over text? I hope not because that’s pretty lame.”  
  
“Who said I was going to tell him anything?” Niall said, his attention snapping to Louis.  
  
“Oh, come on man up and tell him!” Louis scolded jokingly.  
  
“Oh yeah, I heard you were so manly telling Liam! Who, by the way, had to ask _you_ out! ” Niall joked back causing the other boys to laugh and Louis to glare at him.  
  
Not many questions later the lads all headed to bed. Even though the next day was a lazy day they were all pretty tired after the day they had; especially Niall.  
  
The next morning, well, afternoon if you want to get technical, Niall woke up to the sound of banging pans.  
  
“What the hell is going on out here!?” he heard Zayn yell.  
  
He rolled out of bed, literally right onto the floor. He walked into the kitchen to see Harry and Louis standing in a pile of pots and pans, each with a frying pan in their hand while Liam was off to the side looking amused. Zayn looked like he just rolled out of bed too and he did not look happy about it. Harry looked behind Zayn and saw him standing there.  
  
“Sorry Ni, did we wake you?” Harry asked apologetically.  
  
“Well if you hadn’t then Zayn’s yelling would have.” Niall grumbled stretching.  
  
“Why were you making so much noise in the first place?” Zayn asked annoyed.  
  
“It was Louis’ fault!” Harry exclaimed.  
  
“No way! It was Hazza’s fault!” Louis argued.  
  
“No, you grabbed the pots!”  
  
“You took out the pancake batter first!”  
  
“You asked for them!”  
  
“Well you needed the pan!”  
  
“Whatever!” Zayn interrupted, “Just forget it, try and be quieter please!”  
  
Zayn turned and walked back to the bunks.  
  
“Hey Ni, you aware you’re not wearing trousers?” Liam asked amused.  
  
“Are you aware you’re not wearing a shirt?” Niall countered.  
  
“Neither are you to be fair.” Harry commented.  
  
“Too hot in here anyways.” Niall replied yawning, “I’m going to go on my laptop, save me some pancakes if they ever get made.”  
  
Niall went upstairs where he left his laptop the day before. He never actually found it because once he started looking for it he heard his phone going off signaling a text message from Stan. His eyes lit up at the sound and he ran back down the stairs to the kitchen where he had left his phone.   
  
“Woah, mate where’s the fire?” Louis asked amused as he saw Niall running for his phone.  
  
“It’s in his heart Lou!!” Harry joked causing the two to start laughing.  
  
“Oh shut it you twats!” Niall commented over his shoulder as he walked out of the room to go text Stan.


	8. Back For You

The plane was finally landing and Stan felt like he had been up in the air forever. He couldn’t wait to see Niall…and Louis too, of course.

Texting Niall was great but he couldn’t wait to have an actual conversation with him that didn’t require emoticons and guessing if Niall was smiling.  
  
It had taken a couple days but he and Louis had finally gotten everything sorted out for him to come and surprise Niall. The other guys knew about it too and promised not to tell him. It was going to be a big surprise for Niall when they got back from their concert that night.  
  
Before getting off the plane Stan made sure the hood on his sweater was up and his face was for the most part covered. He didn’t want anyone freaking out and tweeting about his visit before he had a chance to see the boys.  
  
He grabbed his luggage and made his way towards the back entrance of the airport to meet one of the boy’s security guards. He looked around carefully finally spotting Basil by the doors. He walked over cautiously in case a hard core Directioner recognized the security guard.  
  
“Hey Basil, how have you been?” Stan asked as he approached him, slightly removing his hood and revealing more of his face.  
  
“Not too bad, got everything?” Basil asked before grabbing Stan’s suitcase.  
  
Stan nodded and let the man take his suitcase while he carried his backpack. They walked towards an empty area of the parking lot where a sleek black car with tinted windows was waiting for them.  
  
“Okay, so I have instructions to take you to the tour bus.” Basil said as they got in the car.  
  
“Yeah that’s right. I’ll just hang there until the concert is over and I’ll surprise Niall when he gets there. Louis has it all set up.” Stan answered.   
  
The car ride was only moderately awkward. Stan knew Basil more so than the other body guards but neither really knew what to say about it. He was pretty sure the man was confused as to why he was surprising Niall and not Louis. That thought alone nearly made Stan laugh.  
  
In front of the bus was a decent crowd of people. It would be hard not to be spotted by anyone but he hoped if he was it wouldn’t become the newest twitter trend. If he slouched and hid his face enough he could probably pass as a crew member.  
  
Walking onto the bus Stan was pleased with himself for escaping the crowd of girls undetected. He went to the fridge first to grab a bottle of water and a snack since he hadn’t eaten since early that morning before his flight. He went upstairs right after to watch a movie before the guys finished their concert. Now he just had to wait for Louis’ text saying the concert was over.  
  
**_Louis POV_**  
  
Niall was announcing _What Makes You Beautiful_ while the rest of the boys were sitting to the side chatting amongst each other. Louis was counting down the time till they could go back to the bus so Niall could get his surprise.  
  
It had been way more difficult to keep the surprise a secret than he had thought. He ended up having to tell the boys what was going on because he couldn’t stand not talking about it.  
  
Niall finished his speech and introduced the song signaling the boys to get up and into position.  
  
Louis swore that was the longest song they had ever performed. But they were finally saying their final words and heading off the stage. He immediately took out his phone and texted Stan to be ready.  
  
Walking out the back door to the bus was ridiculously hectic like it was every night, they of course stopped to sign some things and take some pictures. It took them nearly twenty minutes before they got on the bus.  
  
“Awesome night!” Liam sighed falling back onto the couch.  
  
Niall and Zayn followed Liam’s example and dropped onto the couch. Harry looked over at Louis and smiled knowingly before moving to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
“Hey Nialler, can you go upstairs for me?” Louis asked.  
  
“I’m relaxing, you go!” Niall replied.  
  
Louis assumed Niall would reject his request but he also knew that Niall could be suckered into doing most things.  
  
“Please, I think I twisted my ankle on stage.” Louis begged.  
  
“Why does it have to be me?” Niall whined.  
  
“Pretty please Nialler!” Louis begged using his best puppy dog face.  
  
“Oh fine, what did you need?” Niall gave in.   
  
“You’ll see when you get up there. It’s hard to miss and I think I left it on the couch.”  
  
“Whatever.” Niall mumbled under his breath.  
  
Niall took his time getting up and making his way to the stairs to the second level. He took an even longer time walking up the steps. Louis was nothing but smiles as Niall walked up the stairs.  
  
**_Stan POV_**  
  
Stan heard Louis instructing Niall to go upstairs so he waited impatiently on the couch.   
  
He could see Niall’s blonde hair as he walked further up the stairs.   
  
He walked into the room with his head down.  
  
He looked up towards the couch looking for what Louis had “left” upstairs.  
  
Stan watched as his face turned from annoyance to confusion to pure happiness.  
  
“Hey.” Stan said smiling.  
  
“Stan!” Niall yelled running to hug him.   
  
The two boys embraced in a tight hug. It turned into the longest hug Stan had ever gotten.  
  
But he definitely was not complaining.


	9. Alive

Niall finally released Stan from the tight hug. He was reluctant to fully let go of him afraid when he did that he would realize this wasn’t real.   
  
“I can’t believe you’re here!” Niall said hugging Stan again.  
  
“I came to visit YOU... Louis and the boys too.” Stan added quickly.

  
Niall smiled letting Stan out of his arms fully this time.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
“Wanted to surprise you. Louis and I thought it would be a good idea, so did the other lads.” Stan explained.  
  
“Everyone else knew?” Niall asked shocked that no one had let it slip by now.  
  
“Yupp!” Liam said appearing behind them.  
  
All the boys had made their way up the stairs and were watching the two of them interact. None of them had ever seen Niall so excited, even since the last time he went home to Ireland.   
  
They all ended up sprawled across the room talking. Stan had wanted to hear about Liam and Louis’ relationship and how it was going. The rest of the guys all groaned when he asked about it.  
  
“I’m guessing they’re an annoying type of couple?” Stan asked amused.  
  
“You don’t know the half of it; they are so touchy and love-dovey and obnoxiously in love!” Harry gushed.  
  
The boys all laughed while Louis stuck out his tongue and Liam pouted to himself.   
  
“Yeah, if they aren’t careful the paparazzi will catch them for sure.” Niall teased.  
  
“What about you Ni? I’ve been hearing about you and a mystery girl now that’s keeping a low profile.” Stan teased back.  
  
Niall’s whole face turned red. He hadn’t thought of Stan hearing the phone rumours.  
  
“Yeah Ni keep it in your pants.” Harry joked.  
  
Niall only got redder at Harry’s statement.  
  
“You must like this girl a lot to get that red.” Stan joked nudging Niall’s arm.  
  
Louis got a wicked grin on his face before speaking. “Or guy, he is pansexual.”  
  
“Louis!” Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall yelled together.  
  
“You are?” Stan asked shocked trying not to smile too big.  
  
“Yeah.” Niall smiled slightly.  
  
Louis nodded at Stan encouragingly, stirring the curiosity of the other lads. Except Harry who had realized where Louis was going with this.  
  
“Cool, I’m bisexual which is basically the same thing except I still see it as dating a guy or dating a girl I just don’t care which I date as long as I like them.”  
  
Niall wore a look of shock at Stan’s confession. It immediately turned to a look of happiness as he realized his crush on the older lad wasn’t completely hopeless.  
  
After a little while of talking the boys each headed to bed leaving Niall, Stan, and Louis alone upstairs.   
  
“Well I’m off to bed guys, see you in the morning.” Louis told them as he got up.  
  
Niall got up with him and grabbed his arm before he could walk down the stairs.  
  
“You told him on purpose didn’t you?”  
  
“You should talk to him; I think it will be good for both of you.” Louis smirked “And so there are no surprises later on, Stan and I used to date.”  
  
“You what!?” Niall nearly yelled.  
  
Stan looked up as Niall yelled, Louis just laughed.  
  
“Have fun explaining this mate.” Louis told Stan.  
  
Louis turned to go to the bunks leaving Niall and Stan to talk. He hoped something came of this because he didn’t know what else he could do to get them together other than yell it in their faces.  
  
Louis could hear them starting to talk so he figured he would go straight to the bunks and give them some privacy.


	10. Last First Kiss

“What’s going on?” Stan asked confused.  
  
“Louis just told me you two used to date.” Niall explained amused. Stan told Niall the story of his and Louis’ summer love just as Louis had told Harry a few months ago.  
  
“I could picture you two together.” Niall smiled looking slightly hurt at Stan’s previous relationship.  
  
“Yeah, but that was a long time ago, we’ve clearly moved on from that.” Stan smiled, “Why did he want me to tell you that story?”  
  
“Guess he figured it was something new to talk about...” Niall shrugged beginning to blush.  
  
“You’re cute when you blush.” Stan told him. 

That only made Niall blush a deeper shade of red. Stan noticed his blush and moved to sit closer to him on the couch. Niall was sure his face was redder than a tomato by now.  
  
“Thank you.” Niall answered slowly, “You’re cute all the time,” He continued gaining more confidence.  
  
The two boys smiled at each other.  
  
“You seemed kind of jealous when you found out Lou and I used to date.” Stan teased leaning closer to Niall.  
  
Niall blushed again but followed Stan’s lead and leaned in closer.  
  
“Well you couldn’t blame me for being a little jealous of Louis.” Niall teased.  
  
Stan leaned back slightly looking into his eyes. It took him a minute to remember what he was going to say as he got lost in Niall’s eyes.  
  
“I don’t want you to get into anything you don’t want to.”  
  
“Stan that’s sweet but I…”   
  
“Let me finish Nialler-” Stan smiled, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable but I also don’t want to get hurt either. Last time I liked someone it turned into a one night thing and I don’t want that with you”.  
  
“It won’t be like that, I asked Louis for your number because I like you not because I wanted to hook up with you.”  
  
“You asked for my number?” Stan smirked.  
  
Niall blushed but answered anyways.  
  
“Well I couldn’t tell you I liked you if we weren’t even talking.” He teased.  
  
Stan leaned towards Niall again and slipped Niall’s hand into his interlocking their fingers.  
  
“Good.” Stan said before standing up, still holding Niall’s hand, “Now help me make my bed."  
  
“Sure.” Niall replied standing as well.  
  
They started to fix up the pull-out couch; Niall went to the storage cabinet and grabbed the spare bed set in there. As they put together the bed Niall grabbed one of the pillows and hit Stan with it which ended up starting a pillow fight between the two. Jumping onto the bed Niall pulled Stan down with him. They landed with Stan lying across Niall’s stomach; both were in a fit of laughter.   
  
Stan looked up at Niall sitting up slightly watching him laugh. He understood why everyone fangirled over his laugh, it was infectious and it was like music to his ears.  
  
Niall looked down at him and stopped laughing abruptly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing, you’re just cute when you laugh.” Stan said amused.  
  
Niall smiled and leaned forward. Stan sat up and started leaning towards him as well. Niall had never had anyone kiss him like that. It was like a cheesy romance movie, both felt fireworks. It was slow and sweet and just perfect in Niall’s eyes. They slowly pulled away both smiling.  
  
“Well that wasn’t nearly steamy enough.” Louis teased startling the other two lads.  
  
“Louis!” Stan warned.  
  
“I’m joking guys, glad you two finally manned up and got together. You are together now right?”  
  
“Well if you would mind your own business we could figure it out." Niall told him partially joking.  
  
Louis laughed and descended down the stairs for the second time that night.  
  
“Oh and you should think about being quieter.” Louis whispered up the stairs.  
  
“So are we together?” Niall asked timidly.  
  
“Of course we are Nialler! If you’re okay with that?”   
  
“I am.”  
  
The two smiled and continued talking before eventually falling asleep on the pull-out couch entangled in each other.


	11. Stole My Heart

“Morning Ni, good to see you in your own bed this morning.” Harry teased.  
  
The boys had been teasing Niall and Stan since yesterday morning when they found the two tangled together on the pull-out couch.  
  
“At least I knew the name of who I was in bed with.” Niall teased back causing the other boys to laugh.  
  
“He's got you there buddy!” Louis joined in teasing Niall as he watch Harry and Louis argue.  
  
“Morning!” Stan greeted him as he kissed Niall’s cheek.  
  
“Awww, you two are adorable.” Liam gushed.  
  
After breakfast they went their separate ways to get ready for the day ahead of them; interviews and a photo shoot plus a concert. It was going to be a busy day. Luckily they had tomorrow off.  
  
As the boys walked to the bunks Stan grabbed Louis’ arm holding him back.  
  
“I need your help with something.” Stan whispered to him.  
  
“With what?” Louis smiled with excitement.  
  
“I want to plan a special day for Niall tomorrow. I have a few ideas but I may need some help from you and the boys.” Stan whispered a few of his plans in Louis ear so no one could hear “Are you up for it?”  
  
“Of course, count me and Liam in. I’ll talk to Zayn at some point today and get back to you with his answer but I’m sure he’d be up for it too.”  
  
Louis then ran to get ready as did Stan. Once they were all ready they met outside the bus and walked to the large black van that would be transporting them throughout the day.  
  
Niall laced his fingers with Stan’s once they were all situated in the van.  
  
“The interview won’t be anything exciting but we can still talk with you during the photo shoot so that won’t be too bad.” Niall explained apologetically.  
  
“Its fine babe I don’t mind watching.” Stan smiled realizing he could figure out a few more details of his plan during the interview.  
  
Arriving at the TV station was insane. The amount of fans waiting outside was incredible. The screaming however was a bit excessive but considering seeing the boys was the best moment of some people’s lives the noise level was expected.  
  
Going in the studio the boys were taken straight to a dressing room. They did as instructed and changed and got their microphones on before relaxing on the various couches and chairs in the room waiting to be called on set.  
  
“One Direction to the backstage!” Came from the speaker system set up in the room.  
  
“You coming to watch?” Niall asked when Stan didn’t get up.  
  
“In a minute.” Stan said before kissing Niall and sending him out the door.  
  
Louis left last handing his phone to Stan.  
  
“Call whoever you need. Zayn is in too, you better make this good though!” Louis faked warned before running after the others.  
  
Stan caught a good chunk of the interview by the time he was done calling people. It wasn’t the most exciting interview they had done. The questions were pretty generic and uninteresting but it would be enough to be the cause of fainting spells across the world. Stan could see the headline the magazine would print ’12 year old girls dropping like flies as of yesterday, is there a One Direction connection?’ Stan almost laughed at his own stupidity.  
  
The photo shoot went normally. The boys changed clothes and took pictures then changed again then more pictures and so on. The only interesting part was getting to see Niall change; they changed behind a curtain that he could see behind from the chair he was sitting on. He could see the other boys change too and even though they were fit Niall was definitely the main attraction of that show.  
  
The concert was fun to watch just like all their other ones. He did manage to get a few more details sorted out with minimal help from Paul. Louis explained it to him earlier saying “it’s always easier to have him on our side. If not we get in trouble plus having the muscle to back us up always helps”.  
  
The twitter part of their show went amazing. Their screens worked perfectly for the first time ever it seemed. Niall spent a lot of that part talking about a tweet from his twitter friend Kaylee or @kayleeharkness. She had submitted a couple tweets with bad jokes that were either from Harry or for him. They were a hit with the crowd and even more of a hit with Harry.  
  
After the concert they all hung around just relaxing after the long day they had. It was a pretty quit night just laying about the bus and watching a movie. Once they were all in bed Louis snuck away from the bunks and went to see Stan.  
  
“Is everything ready for tomorrow?” He asked sitting on the bed beside Stan.  
  
“Yeah everything is in place. You think he’ll like it?”  
  
“Trust me mate he’ll love it.” Louis smiled reassuringly.  
  
The next morning went on as usual. The boys each got up at their leisure and had breakfast. Everything seemed like it was going to be a normal day.  
  
Until Liam grabbed Niall’s hand telling him it was time to get ready. Niall looked genuinely confused but let Liam drag him away none the less. Louis and Zayn stood up and started heading to the door of the bus.  
  
“Paul will text you when the place is cleared. We’ll set up the rest as you go and text you along the way.” Zayn commented before he shut the door.  
  
Stan went to get dressed as well. Nothing fancy, this was a laid back date. He wanted them to be comfortable; after all it was Niall’s day off.  
  
When he was finished getting ready he saw Niall sitting at the table with Liam pestering about what was going on.  
  
“You’ll understand soon enough.” Stan teased.  
  
“You too Stan? What’s going on? Where did the others go?”  
  
“Good luck with him, he hasn’t shut up since he started getting dressed.” Liam joked as he left the room giving them privacy.  
  
Stan held out his hand waiting for Niall to lace their fingers together. Once he did he pulled the younger boy up and began walking him towards the bus exit.  
  
He had received the text from Paul as they got into the car one of the security guards was kind enough to lend him. He wanted the day to be just the two of them so he decided to drive opposed to having someone drive them around.  
  
“Woah, how did you find this place?” Niall said gawking at the diner in front of them.  
  
“Liam spotted it yesterday when we passed by. It looks a lot better from the front but we don’t want to be mobbed by fans today so you have to get the back view. I remember you telling me about a diner you used to eat at in Mullingar that got closed down so this seemed like a good place to have lunch.” Stan explained still smiling at Niall’s expression.  
  
“This is amazing!” Niall shouted, his smile now reaching his eyes.  
  
“I thought you’d like it, let’s go eat!”  
  
The diner was just as nice inside. It was decorated with a 50’s theme. It had a black and white checkered floor with blue-green leather seats and random things hanging on the walls. There were bright colored hula-hoops, bowling pins and even an old style bicycle hung up.  
  
They sat at a booth for two and ordered burgers and milkshakes to go with the authentic diner theme. The food was homemade and delicious. The owner came and spoke with them before they left. It made sense that he would considering Stan had asked them to close the diner for a few hours while they ate.   
  
After a couple pictures and an autograph the two went to leave, Stan pulled out his wallet and made the cashier making sure to give their waitress a lovely tip.  
  
“You didn’t have to pay.” Niall said surprised, considering it was usually him paying for his dates.  
  
“It’s your day, you don’t have to pay for anything.” Stan explained.  
  
“My day? So there’s more?”  
  
“Yup, much more. I have some plans but we can do whatever you want to.”  
  
“So if I wanted you to kiss me you would?” Niall teased.  
  
Stan rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment but still grabbed Niall by the shoulders and kissed him tenderly before the two exited the building.  
  
“If you don’t have anything planned for right now, could we go to the park for a bit?” Niall asked shyly.  
  
“Of course love.”   
  
So Stan drove them to a nearby park. It wasn’t busy due to the fact it was early afternoon on a Tuesday. They went to the swings and just stayed there for a little bit, swinging and talking.  
  
“I hate to burst your bubble but I do have something planned for us now.” Stan smiled.  
  
Niall agreed and jumped off the swing with Stan following his lead and jumping as well.  
  
They drove for a few minutes before reaching a small theater near the edge of town.   
  
“It may not be the biggest theater but it’s supposed to have the best popcorn ever.” Stan gloated.  
  
“Then count me in!” Niall exclaimed rushing out of the car. Rushing in Niall noticed the theater much like the diner was empty. Stan noticed his confusion and explained.  
  
“It’s your day off so I figured you didn’t want to be mobbed by fans. We do have a little matter of the concession workers but they promised not to scream or tweet about it until tomorrow if they could have a couple pictures and autographs and one of them mentioned something about a hug.” Stan smiled amused.  
  
Meeting the fans was actually kind of fun. They were very friendly and polite to both of the boys.   
  
“It was great meeting both of you, thank you for the pictures Niall.” The first girl spoke up.  
  
“Yeah it was amazing. Is there any way we could get a picture with you, too Stan?” The second girl asked while the other two nodded with her “You’re hilarious and we all follow you on twitter."  
  
Stan awkwardly agreed and took a couple pictures before they grabbed their snacks and headed to their seats.  
  
“So what is it we’re watching?”  
  
“Two movies, first I thought we’d watch a comedy.”  
  
The screen lit up showing the menu for the movie _Step Brothers._  
  
“Thank you!” Niall shouted excitedly because it was one of his favorites.  
  
He turned and kissed Stan before turning his attention back to the screen. As the movie played the two laughed almost non-stop until the end pausing just a couple times to kiss.  
  
As the credits rolled Niall’s excitement grew in anticipation of what the next movie would be.  
  
“Okay so this one is vastly different, but it could give me the opportunity to hear you sing.”  
  
Niall looked confused until the beginning of _Grease_ started. He smiled at Stan again.  
  
“Well, since it’s another of my favorite movies you just might hear me sing, especially since it looks like this is the sing along version.”  
  
Stan blushed slightly at the fact that he set it up specifically for that reason; it wasn’t his fault Niall sang like an angel.   
  
During the intro Stan leaned closer to Niall and kissed him again and kissed him passionately. It was just as amazing as their first kiss and every kiss after that.  
  
Niall did sing along to every song which just made Stan’s day. They also shared a few more heated kisses which usually happened after Niall would sing directly to him.  
  
On the way out of the theater the two boys took the time to go and say goodbye to the three girls they had met earlier and get their twitter accounts so they could follow them later.  
  
Stan checked his phone to make sure their plans for tonight were still going accordingly. They were.  
  
“Where are we going now?”  
  
“Back to the bus.”  
  
“Oh.” Niall tried to hide his disappointment.  
  
“Well sort of.” Stan smiled devilishly.  
  
Niall perked up at that; with the thought of this day not being over.  
  
Pulling up to the parking lot of the stadium the boys played at the night before and would be playing at again tomorrow and he parked the car where he had got it from.   
  
They walked past the bus which just confused Niall even more.  
  
“Where are we going?”  
  
“Wait and see.” Stan smiled.  
  
He opened the back door and led Niall inside the back area of the stadium. As they walked through the back they passed by Zayn who handed Stan a blue rose, Stan took it and handed it to Niall smiling. He did the same thing as they passed by Liam then again when passing Louis.  
  
He knew it was cheesy but it was sweet and Niall deserved it. They continued walking until they came to another door that looked like it led outside.  
  
Opening the door they walked out to a closed off outdoor area; one of the perks of playing in an outdoor stadium.  
  
On the grass there was a blanket set out for them with a picnic basket set on it overflowing with red roses.  
  
“You did this?” Niall asked in awe as he moved to sit down.  
  
“Just for you.” Stan smiled sitting beside him.  
  
Stan looked up and Niall did the same noticing the strings of lights hanging above them. It was perfect.  
  
Niall kissed Stan sweetly trying to convey how happy and impressed he was with everything.  
  
Just as they pulled away the door swung open and the rest of the boys piled in. They each had a platter in their hands, they set them down on the blanket in front of the two of them.  
  
“Did you enjoy your day Nialler?” Zayn asked.  
  
“Yeah it was amazing!”  
  
“Well it’s not over so enjoy the rest of your night.” Louis said before grabbing Liam’s hand and turning to leave. Zayn followed the two of them out.  
  
The two ate in silence. It was a peaceful silence, more comforting than anything else. When they were finished they slowly ended up lying beside each other.  
  
“Thank you for today, it was amazing.” Niall smiled.  
  
“You’re welcome, I figured you could use a day off and a proper date, made sense to do them both.”  
  
“You were right; I wish it didn’t have to end though.”   
  
“Well it’s not ending yet, we still have a couple hours to ourselves before we get interrupted by the boys.” Stan chuckled.  
  
“More time for this.” Niall said changing his position.  
  
Niall slid himself on top of Stan who was still lying down. He leaned in slightly and kissed him again. It started out sweet and grew in passion, neither one wanting to break the kiss. Stan flipped them over as they kissed so he was now straddling Niall.  
  
“You said we have a couple hours still?” Niall asked out of breath.  
  
“Yeah we do.” Stan answered kissing Niall neck.  
  
“Good…” Niall trailed off.   
  
He lifted Stan’s shirt over his head and began kissing him again…


	12. Rock Me

Walking on to the bus later that evening was awkward. Niall felt like the boys automatically knew what they had been doing earlier. There was of course no way they could even still it was awkward. Stan was starting to feel the same way.  
  
“How did the rest of the date go?” Liam asked.  
  
“It went good.” Niall answered nervously.  
  
Liam gave him a confused look but shrugged it off either way.  
  
Not wanting him and Stan to be the center of attention Niall searched the room for a way to change the subject. Then he realized something he missed throughout the day.  
  
“Where’s Hazz?”  
  
“He went out late last night, he texted earlier saying he would be home late tonight.” Zayn answered.  
  
“What’s he been doing since last night?” Niall asked lost.  
  
“My guess is he found himself a girl.” Louis joked.  
  
“No doubt that happened. I gave him the Twitter girl’s information.” Stan explained.  
  
“You think he’s out with Kaylee?” Niall asked smiling knowing they would make a cute couple.  
  
“Lucky him, wish I had a Canadian girl.” Zayn commented. They boys all turned to look at him. “What? Half of you like girls you can see how fit they are."  
  
The boys just laughed at Zayn and continued their previous activities. Louis and Liam were working on a song and Zayn was texting Perrie.  
  
“Do you wanna watch a movie?” Niall asked Stan.  
  
Stan nodded and followed Niall upstairs.   
  
“I’d suggest _Grease_ but I doubt you want to hear me sing again.” Niall joked.  
  
“We did already watch it today but I wouldn’t mind hearing you sing some more.” Stan replied hugging Niall from behind.  
  
“Hmm well I could sing your new favorite song,“ Niall laughed “ _Stanley baaaby, I’m in misery, we made a start now we’re apart there’s nothing left for me. Love has flown all alone I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why you left me, oh Stanley,_ ” He sang softly as he turned to face Stan.  
  
Stan smiled and kissed Niall, the lyric change was definitely one of his favorite parts of today.  
  
“Hey guys, how did the date go?” Harry asked coming into the room.  
  
“Hey mate, went amazing. Thanks for your help as well by the way.” Stan answered.  
  
“Not a problem, glad it went well. Did you have a good day Ni?”  
  
“Best date ever, best day ever. So how was your night?”   
  
“Good. Really good.” Harry smiled to himself.  
  
“Seems like you had fun.” Stan smirked winking at Harry.  
  
“I did, been awhile since I got to really hang out with someone who wasn’t family, a celebrity or screaming in my face. Her and her friends were cool, even let me spend the night.” Harry smiled again reminiscing.  
  
“So was it Kaylee you were hanging out with?” Niall asked to make sure he understood fully.  
  
“Yeah, thanks for her info Stan.”  
  
“No problem mate.” Stan answered.   
  
Once Harry left the two of them picked a movie and made the bed before cuddling up together and settling in for the night. Niall ended up falling asleep half way through the movie. Stan shifted to a more comfortable position and laid Niall down beside him. He stroked his hair slightly as he watched Niall trying to find comfort in his new position.  
  
Stan was going to have a hard time leaving in a couple days. He really wished he didn’t have to go back to Doncaster but he knew he didn’t have a choice. Niall was going to be crushed when he left; Stan was going to be crushed when he had to leave.  
  
He decided to push those thoughts away and focus on Niall’s steady breathing while he tried to sleep. It wasn’t long after closing his eyes and listening to Niall’s breathing that he drifted off to sleep.  
  
“What!?” Stan asked annoyed that someone was shaking him.  
  
“We’re being watched” Niall said calmly leaning to whisper in his ear.  
  
Stan sat up confused and saw Harry and Louis standing at the end of the bed watching them. They both wore smug grins and had their arms crossed over their chests.  
  
“Can we help you with something?” Stan asked pulling Niall closer to his chest and snuggling back under the blankets.  
  
“I told you he was cranky when he wakes up.” Louis teased.  
  
“You’re right, poor Niall having to wake up to that each morning.” Harry teased “Which reminds your bed probably misses you."  
  
“Oh quit teasing.” Niall blushed.  
  
“You two look much more comfortable this time opposed to the other day.” Louis stated suspiciously.  
  
Niall and Stan blushed and indiscreetly moved away from each other slowly.  
  
“Oh. My. God. You didn’t?” Louis nearly squealed.  
  
Harry look at Louis confused until his eyes widened in realization.   
  
“You two had sex!?” Harry yelled in a hushed tone.  
  
“Harry!” Stan and Niall yelled simultaneously.  
  
“You need to work on voice control!” Stan told Harry.  
  
“Did you tell Niall the same thing?” Harry countered.  
  
Louis was bent over laughing at the scene in front of him. Niall was as red as a tomato trying to hide his face under the blankets.  
  
Liam and Zayn walked into the room with amused faces. The looks on their faces sent Louis into another fit of laughter causing Harry to laugh as well.  
  
“You alright there babe?” Liam asked going to stand by Louis who only nodded in response.  
  
“Well as fun as this hasn’t been can you guys leave now?” Niall asked.  
  
“Nope, you have to get out of bed, you need to get ready so we can go.” Liam told them.  
  
“We will. Go so that we can get out of bed.” Niall told him frustrated.  
  
“Why do we have to leave? Something you’re not telling us Ni?” Louis asked between fits of laughter.  
  
Niall blushed again.   
  
So maybe they weren’t completely decent under the blankets. It was a possibility that they may have woken up during the night and started kissing… and kept kissing…and…  
  
“Let’s go guys,” Zayn said trying to give the other two lads a moment to get dressed.  
  
“Why it’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” Louis stated.  
  
All the boys stared wide eyed at Louis.  
  
“What? I’ve dated one and been on a cramped tour bus with the other for months at a time. It’s to be expected that I’ve seen both naked before.” Louis explained seriously.  
  
Zayn just turned and left the room without another word figuring it was best not to get involved. Harry gave Louis a look of understanding before following Zayn out.  
  
“Come one Lou leave them to get dressed. We should also talk about what is appropriate to say in a conversation.” Liam laughed as he led Louis out of the room.  
  
Niall and Stan were left alone to get ready.  
  
“That was an interesting way to wake up.” Stan commented as he got out of bed.  
  
“Yeah well with those four you get used to it.” Niall sighed getting up as well.  
  
The two shared a passionate kiss before getting dressed and heading down stairs.


	13. Half a Heart (Part One)

Niall was sad. There was no other way to say it and no way around it. He was sad and he was going to stay sad.  
  
Today was the day Stan was going back to Doncaster. He was leaving later that evening to go home; Louis and Niall were driving him to the airport later.  
  
“Do you have to go home today bunny?” Niall asked cuddling closer to Stan on the bed.  
  
“I wish I didn’t have to babe.” Stan sighed.  
  
The two lads put off getting up as long as they could but eventually they heard the other guys moving around downstairs. They slowly got up and ready before heading downstairs. Before going downstairs Stan grabbed Niall’s hand holding it in his.  
  
“Hey boys, how are you?” Zayn asked as the two walked into the kitchen area.  
  
Niall glared at Zayn before going to sit at the table dragging Stan along with him.  
  
“Sorry I asked.” Zayn mumbled under his breath.  
  
“Do you guys want breakfast? I’m making bacon, eggs, and pancakes.” Harry asked quickly before Niall could answer Zayn.  
  
“Sure, sounds good.” Stan answered.  
  
“No thanks Hazz I’m not hungry.” Niall responded.  
  
The four other boys stopped what they were doing and stared at Niall.  
  
“Um are you sure?” Harry probed uncertain.  
  
“Yeah I’m positive.” Niall sighed.  
  
The boys finished their breakfast in silence before they each went on their way doing their own things.  
  
“Did you two want to watch a movie with us?” Louis asked walking with Liam to the living room.  
  
Stan looked to Niall for approval.  
  
“Sounds great.” Niall said smiling.  
  
Niall and Stan were cuddling on one side of the couch while Liam and Louis occupied the other side.  
  
Half way through watching Sweeney Todd Niall stood up confusing the other three guys. He reached over the other two boys and pulled Liam off the couch.  
  
“Enjoy the movie.” Liam said smiling as he moved towards Niall.  
  
“Where are you guys going?” Louis asked confused.  
  
“I’ve had him for nearly a week, he’s leaving tonight so you two should spend more time together.” Niall explained.  
  
Liam and Niall left the room leaving Stan and Louis to finish the movie. Louis moved closer to Stan and cuddled into his side.  
  
“So how are you doing?” Louis asked knowing Stan would understand he meant about leaving that day.  
  
“I’ll be fine, I’m going to miss him though.” Stan sighed. Louis leaned over and hugged him.  
  
“It’ll be fine bunny, the tour will be over before you know it and you can still visit each other.” Louis smiled apologetically.   
  
The two talked for awhile even after the movie was over. It had been awhile since the two had hung out alone since Louis and Liam started dating. Not to mention they boys had been on tour for nearly five months now.  
  
x.x.x  
  
Louis got in the driver’s seat while Stan climbed into the passenger’s seat and Niall got in the back. It was really helpful that there was a stock of cars around them at almost all times.  
  
They drove for nearly an hour before reaching the nearest airport. When they arrived they all got out and grabbed Stan’s luggage before heading inside.   
  
Then came the heartfelt goodbyes.  
  
“I’m going to miss you buddy.” Stan said pulling Louis in for a hug.  
  
They hugged for a few minutes before they pulled away. Louis kept his grip on Stan’s shoulders.  
  
“I’m going to miss you too, but I’ll visit you or you’ll visit me before the tour’s over.” Louis confirmed.  
  
They hugged again before Louis fully let him go.  
  
“I’ll go check your luggage for you.” Louis said leaving the other two to say goodbye.  
  
“I guess you have to leave now.” Niall sighed.  
  
“Nialler please don’t cry.” Stan said brushing away a tear from Niall’s cheek.  
  
“Can’t help it.” Niall said leaning into Stan as they hugged, “I’m going to miss you."  
  
“I’ll miss you too. But we can still text and call and Skype and anything else you want.” Stan smiled sadly.  
  
“I guess you’re right.” Niall said hugging Stan.  
  
They two boys hugged for a few minutes before they heard Stan’s flight being called to board.  
  
Stan hugged Niall tighter when he heard the announcement, he didn’t want to leave.  
  
“I love you Niall.” Stan whispered into Niall’s hair as he started to release him from their hug.  
  
“I love you too.” Niall replied still crying.  
  
Louis walked over to the two taking Niall from Stan. Stan waved his final goodbye as he walked towards his gate.  
  
Niall slumped his body into Louis as he cried. Louis just held him closer whispering that it would be okay; he hated seeing the younger boy so upset.  
  
“C’mon Nialler, let’s get you back to the bus.”  
  
Niall just nodded and let Louis lead him back to the car.  
  
He didn’t say a word the whole ride back no matter how much Louis talked to him. He eventually gave up and just let Niall stay silent until he eventually silently cried himself to sleep.  
  
When they arrived back at the bus Louis didn’t want to wake him so he walked to the passenger door and picked him up. He carried him back to the bus, the other lads look quite confused when he walked past but he just shushed them and mouthed that he would explain after. He laid Niall down in his bunk and left him to sleep.  
  
“Is he okay?” Liam asked concerned.  
  
“No, he’s hurting. Think of how you would feel if next time I walked off this bus you wouldn’t see me again for another couple months.” Louis sighed “They love each other”.  



	14. Half a Heart (Part Two)

Niall woke up early the next morning, around 7:00AM. His head was pounding and his eyes stung. It took him a few minutes to realize why, and then it hit him. He had been waking up on and off throughout the night and crying, nearly bawling actually. He missed Stan, worse he missed waking up next to him, it had been nearly a week of being with him and now he was just gone.  
  
Niall checked his phone like he had every time he woke up just in case Stan had texted him. He was relieved to see that this time he actually had a text.

-   
  
_(rom Bunny_   
  
_Hey babe, just wanted to let you know I’m home. I miss you soooo much xo **~love Stan**_

-   
  
_from Nialler_   
  
_Hi, glad you’re home safe :) I really miss you too xo **~love Niall**_

-  
  
Niall sighed and wiped his eyes with his hands. He got up in search of Tylenol for his headache. He decided to find his clothes that he threw off in the middle of the night when he first woke up. When he couldn’t he just grabbed a pair of sweatpants that he was almost positive weren’t his before walking to the bathroom.  
  
He took the medicine from the cabinet in the bathroom before going to the kitchen for a glass of water. Once he had taken the medicine he decided just to stay awake, he had been sleeping since early evening yesterday.  
  
He was up for almost an hour until Liam woke up to find him sitting at the kitchen table staring at nothing.  
  
“You okay Nialler?” Liam asked cautiously.  
  
Niall jumped at the sound of someone else’s voice.  
  
“You scared me Li, I didn’t hear you come in.”   
  
“Sorry.” Liam replied slowly.  
  
Liam had been in the kitchen for a few minutes and had even started making toast. It concerned him that Niall hadn’t even noticed him throughout the noise he had been making.  
  
Liam sat down across from Niall and offered him some toast. To his relief Niall accepted the offer and started slowly nibbling on the piece he was given.  
  
“What do we have going on today?” Niall asked slowly, almost Harry like.  
  
“Concert tonight. We’ve been driving most of the night so we’ll get there soon.”   
  
Niall look up abruptly searching for the nearest window. Once his eyes found it he realized for the first time that they were in fact moving. He had been too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice he was on a moving bus, but at least his headache was mostly gone.  
  
The boys woke up one by one; each one came in and tiptoed around Niall who barely spoke to anyone. He was still eating the piece of toast Liam had given him earlier this morning.   
  
Louis was last to come into the kitchen, he had showered right after he got out of bed. The boys all watched as Louis came in and surveyed the situation, Liam, Harry, and Zayn were sitting at the counter while Niall sat alone at the table looking spaced-out.  
  
Louis looked at the other three suspiciously before going to sit directly beside Niall.  
  
Niall looked up at Louis slightly before turning his attention back to the table and his half eaten piece of toast.  
  
“How long have you been eating that?” Louis asked eyeing the piece of toast.  
  
“Awhile.” Niall shrugged.  
  
Louis scrunched his face in disgust before picking up the toast and throwing it away then resuming his seat next to Niall. Louis put his arm around his shoulders and brought him closer to him.  
  
“It’s okay to miss him Ni, I miss him too. But it’s not good to be sad all the time, so how about we try to be happy together.” Louis told him.  
  
Niall sighed deeply before looking back up at Louis.  
  
“Yeah alright.” Niall said faking a smile.  
  
“Good enough. Now go shower and get dressed and for goodness sake put on a shirt.” Louis teased.  
  
Niall smiled for real this time while laughing at Louis. He pushed Louis off the bench and walked over him to go shower.  
  
The rest of the day went similar to that. Niall would get sad and Louis would joke around and make him happy again or if needed give him a shoulder to cry on.  
  
The concert sound check went fairly well. It was definitely hard for Niall to concentrate especially when Niall couldn’t text Stan. Due to the time difference and jet lag he knew it wouldn’t be fair to call or text and wake Stan up or distract him from unpacking.  
  
They had a little over an hour before the concert started so they were all relaxing for the first time that day. Harry and Zayn were playing video games and Louis and Liam were cuddling on the couch, Niall decided to take the time to explore the venue a bit. Really he was tired of trying to act happy around the lads. He just wanted time to be sad and miss Stan.  
  
“Hey Niall come with me, you guys need to be ready you’re on in 15 minutes” Paul said grabbing Niall’s arm as he passed him.  
  
“Yeah.” Niall said following wiping his eyes on his sleeve.  
  
The concert went the same as rehearsals, the boys sang great and the fans were screaming for them but Niall wasn’t his usual self. He would joke with the boys between songs and laugh while he did his speech before introducing _what makes you beautiful_ but he wasn’t jumping around or changing lyrics like the other lads.  


-  
**Stan**  
  
Stan wanted nothing more than to keep texting Niall but he had been on planes all night and he still had to unpack. He quickly unpacked his suitcase and got changed for bed. He hated jetlag. He slept for a few hours on the plane so he only took a few hour nap. When he woke up he took a shower and got ready for the rest of the day which he realized was half way over.   
  
Once he was ready he decided to go check in with his parents. He drove over and spent a couple hours talking with them before he went to see Louis’ family. He usually checked in with them as well considering they were like a second family to him.  
  
He visited with them as well for a bit, he wanted to see the new twins as well as the rest of Louis’ sisters so he stayed until they were done school.  
  
By the time he left it was pretty late so he just headed back home. He called the hospital when he got home to let them know he was back in town and could start back the day after tomorrow.  
  
He settled in for the night after making supper and watching the movie _Grease._ He texted Niall one last time before heading to bed. He figured he would get it when he finished the concert they had that evening.  
  


_from Bunny_   
  
_Just wanted to say good night :) I missed you today; hopefully I’ll see you soon though :) **~love Stan**_

  
  
After the text Stan went to bed turning his phone to silent so he could recover his sleep schedule.

-  
  
**Niall**  
  
The concert just finished and the rest of the boys were still buzzing with excitement from performing. Niall however was checking his phone, he had felt in going off during the concert.  
  
He read Stan’s good night text and smiled sadly. He replied to his text similarly before putting his phone back in his pocket.  
  
“Stan texted you?” Louis asked smiling.  
  
“Yeah, just saying good night. He has to get his schedule back on track before he goes back to work.” Niall explained.  
  
Louis nodded but before he could speak Liam came up from behind him and picked him up.  
  
“Put me down!” Louis squealed.  
  
“No way!” Liam teased.  
  
“Liiiiiiiiiiaammmmmm!” Louis pouted.  
  
Liam put Louis down and spun him around to face him. They kissed sweetly for a moment before Louis deepened the kiss.  
  
Niall cleared his throat causing the other two lads to break apart.  
  
“You know if you two keep kissing the paparazzi will eventually take notice, or someone will.” Niall informed them.  
  
“Yeah we should be more discreet. Maybe close down a restaurant or a movie theater for a date.” Louis teased.  
  
Niall stuck his tongue out at Louis before leaving the two in favor of going to the hotel they were staying at and getting changed.  
  
That evening the boys all turned in early except Niall. He was having a hard time going to bed knowing he wouldn’t wake up next to Stan. He just wanted to see Stan again.  
  
A couple months was way too long to be apart, and they did have a couple days of traveling before their next venue. He figured no one would miss him too much during the interviews they had planned.  
  
He went online to find out a few prices and within the next hour he had purchase his plane tickets to go to Doncaster. Paul had the rest of the night off and the guy replacing him wouldn’t be hard to get around, he’d just tell him he was going for a walk.  
  
He packed a book bag with some clothes and such and he left the other boys a note. He told the body guard he was going for a walk and he called a cab to take him to the airport.  
  
 _ **NIALL’S NOTE**_  
  
 _ **Hi guys, I know you’re going to be mad but I had to go see Stan. I’ll be back before our next concert, tell Paul not to worry and not to fire the guard on duty last night. See you soon**_  
 _ **-Nialler**_

-  
  
**Doncaster**  
  
Stan woke up to someone knocking on his door; he rolled out of bed in just his pajama pants not bothering with a shirt.  
  
He unlocked the door, not bothering to check who was knocking. He was really surprised when he came face to face with Niall. Never the less he still jumped into his arms hugging him tightly to his bare chest.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Stan asked still hugging Niall.  
  
“I missed you, and I can see you missed me.” Niall laughed.  
  
“How did you get the time off?”  
  
Niall blushed and avoided eye contact with Stan. He knew Stan wouldn’t like that he just took off but he couldn’t help it, and it seemed like such an amazing idea last night.  
  
“You didn’t tell anyone you were coming, did you?” Stan asked bewildered.   
  
“I left them a note so they wouldn’t worry. It’s only a few days though.”   
  
“And have you checked your phone since you got off the plane? They probably called you a thousand times each.”  
  
Niall had forgotten to turn his phone back on. When he did he realized Stan was right, he had a bunch of messages and missed calls from the lads and Paul.  
  
“Give me your phone Nialler...”   
  
Stan dialed Louis’ number and waited while it rang. He showed Niall inside and to the couch before Louis had the chance to answer.  
  
“Niall what the hell!? You scared us to death! I thought you were doing better why would…” Louis answered.  
  
“It’s me.” Stan interrupted “He’s here and he’s safe."  
  
“Well thank god for that! We were worried, why would he up and leave like that?”  
  
“Wouldn’t you chase after Liam?” Stan asked.  
  
“Of course I would but this is different!”  
  
“How’s that Lou? Look I know it’s soon but I love him and he loves me and just give us a day Lou please. Just a couple days...” Stan begged “I just need you to buy us a couple days is all."  
  
Louis reluctantly agreed and hung up.


	15. Half a Heart (Part Three)

Stan woke up early the next morning, well somewhat early it was actually 10:00AM so early enough.  
  
Upon seeing the time he rolled over to go back to sleep. He froze when he bumped into something solid. He then realized something just as shocking, he was completely naked. And from what he could tell so was the other person.   
  
He turned slowly to see a tuff of blonde hair which triggered his memory. Niall had come to see him yesterday. In his defense he didn’t usually have people in his bed so it was perfectly okay for him to freak out.  
  
He cuddled closer to Niall trying not to wake him up and fell back asleep quickly.  
  
He woke up again a couple hours later to see Niall was sitting up beside him.  
  
“Morning,” He mumbled his voice stricken with sleep.  
  
“Good morning, how did you sleep?”  
  
“Good, had a bit of a shock when I woke up next to a naked person before I remember you were visiting.” Stan chuckled.  
  
“Yeah I had the same shock when I woke up naked in a room I didn’t recognize.” Niall laughed with him.  
  
“Speaking of being naked,” Stan said as he moved impossibly closer to Niall.  
  
Niall got the hint and moved closer as well till Stan was practically on top of him. They leaned in and kissed passionately. As time went the kisses got more heated and let’s just say both boys were happy they didn’t have any clothes on. Just as Niall flipped him over and straddled Stan a knock at the door had them both jumping.  
  
Niall sighed annoyed and got off Stan so he could go answer the door. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slipped them on as he walked to the door.  
  
“Jay? What are you doing here?” Stan asked at a higher volume than needed.  
  
Niall heard Stan and rushed to get clothes on. Once he found his pants from the night before he grabbed one of Stan’s sweaters and walked out of the room. He walked to the doorway to see Stan inviting Jay into the house.  
  
“Niall? Sweetie what are you doing here?” Jay asked excited at the thought of her son possibly being there as well.  
  
“I came to see Stan for a bit. I’m going back to the rest of the boys in a couple days.” Niall explained.  
  
Jay looked between the two boys before realizing what was going on. She smiled at the two before hugging them.  
  
“Well I came to ask you why you aren’t answering your phone. I’m starting to understand though.” Jay commented as she took in Stan’s shirtless state.  
  
“Oh yeah sorry, I put it on silent last night when I got back. What did you need?” Stan asked.  
  
“The hospital and I have been calling you for over an hour. We were hoping you could do an extra shift today, just a few hours really.”   
  
Stan looked to Niall sadly; he really didn’t want to leave Niall even for just a few hours. Niall nodded in understanding silently giving him permission to go to work.  
  
“Of course Niall would be welcome to come as well. You’ve seen what he does it’s only fair he gets to see what you do as well.” Jay smiled understanding the exchange between them.  
  
Once Jay left the two boys got showered and ready to leave for work.   
  
Arriving at the hospital was normal. It wasn’t too busy yet so no one recognized Niall through his disguise. Not that it was much; he was wearing a snap back and a pair of sunglasses.   
  
The day went by a little faster than normal with Niall there. There were a minimal amount of fans that spotted Niall and they were all pretty good about keeping his location a secret.  
  
They did the shift together, Niall stayed with him the whole time doing half the share of work. It was a different experience for him. He honestly had an amazing time doing a normal job like that compared to what he was normally doing.  
  
When work was over they drove back to Stan’s flat, picking up subs for supper. Niall ordered for them; proud of himself for remembering Stan’s sub order from a conversation they had over text not too long ago.  
  
After they had eaten they watched a movie, well part of a movie anyways. They stopped to kiss in the middle and by the end they were both shirtless and on top of each other. That was until Niall’s phone rang. Niall paused to check his caller I.D. before answering.  
  
“Does that whole family have a sex radar or something?” Niall mumbled before answering and hitting speakerphone.  
  
“What do you want Louis?”  
  
“Well hi to you too grouchy.” Louis answered.  
  
“Sorry we were in the middle of something before you interrupted...” Stan informed him.  
  
“Oops my bad. Anyways we need Niall to come back a little earlier then we thought. We have a meet and greet to do the day before the concert so we need Niall to come back a day or two early, preferably two days just to be sure.” Louis explained.  
  
“No.”  
  
“Niall what do you mean no? You don’t have a choice!” Louis stated shocked.  
  
“Well I say I do and I’m not going back yet, that only gives me another day and a half here and that’s not fair!” Niall argued.  
  
“Seriously Ni this isn’t funny you need to come back.” Louis pleaded.

  
  
 ****Louis****  
  
“Hello? Nialler? He hung up on me!” Louis yelled in frustration.  
  
“Seriously?” Harry asked shocked.  
  
“Yes seriously!” Louis yelled at him.  
  
Liam wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle trying to calm him down. It worked a little but he could tell Louis was still quite angry.  
  
“He won’t come home!” Zayn stated, “Louis didn’t want to come home either!”  
  
“Yeah but that was because of you!”   
  
“Shut up Hazz it’s different now!” Zayn argued.  
  
“So one of us goes and gets him, no big deal.” Harry shrugged.  
  
“I’ll go.” Louis volunteered.   
  
The boys all look at Louis uncertainly. They then looked at Liam silently telling him to explain the situation.  
  
“Lou baby I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
  
“And why not?” Louis asked sassily.  
  
“Well last time it was really hard for you to come back. We can’t afford to have you both stubborn in Doncaster.”  
  
“But this time I have you to come back to, it’s different.” Louis told him.  
  
Liam looked to the other lads for support. They just shrugged and nodded their agreement.   
  
“Okay fine you can go. But it’s only to get Niall back, you can’t stay either. One night then you two need to be on a plane back here.” Liam said with authority.  
  
“Thank you!” Louis squealed hugging Liam.  
  
“Yeah yeah just go grab your things; I’ll help you while Harry buys the plane tickets.”


	16. Happily

Louis could see the camera flashes as soon as he got off the plane. Word had gotten out Niall was in Doncaster and the paparazzi must have assumed that Louis would follow not long after. At least it was him going and not one of the other boys; that would really be a story.  
  
Within minutes there was a huge crowd surrounding him yelling questions at him. It was mostly about where Niall was staying and why they weren’t with the other boys.   
  
He ignored the questions and smiled for the cameras before going to grab his luggage. He made his way outside and spotted his ride.  
  
“Hey Lottie, thanks for the ride!” Louis smiled at his sister.  
  
“No problem, mom wasn’t too happy you didn’t ask her though.”  
  
“Yeah but she has work and the babies, I didn’t want to bother her.”  
  
“True. So how are the boys? How’s Liam?” Lottie asked as she drove to Stan’s flat.  
  
“Boys are good, Niall’s crazy, Liam is wonderful.” Louis explained.  
  
“Awesome.” Lottie replied smiling.  
  
Once they got to Stan’s flat Louis hugged Lottie before exiting the car and getting his bags.  
  
“I’ll see you later, hopefully before I leave, love you.”  
  
“Love you too boo bear.” Lottie called after him.  
  
Louis knocked on Stan’s door before walking in. Louis figured if Stan really wanted to keep people out he would lock his door.  
  
“Honey I’m home!” Louis yelled.  
  
“Christ Lou you scared me!” Stan yelled as he came in the room.  
  
“Louis! What are you doing here?” Niall asked.  
  
“And why didn’t you knock?” Stan added.  
  
“First off I did knock. And secondly I came here because YOU wouldn’t come back!!” Louis answered.  
  
“I’m not going back early.” Niall said leaning into Stan.  
Louis then realized the two of them were shirtless and Stan had his pants on backwards.  
  
“Well I realize you two have been having FUN” Louis said pointing to Stan’s pants “but we really need you Ni, and people are starting to get suspicious.”  
  
“I like it here though.”  
  
“Yeah well if either of you like your privacy I suggest you come back.”  
  
Niall sighed deeply before leaning against the nearest wall.  
  
“When do we have to leave?”  
  
“Early the day after tomorrow.”   
  
“Fine.” Niall mumbled.  
  
“Great! Now I want to relax. So let’s watch _Grease_!”  
  
Niall and Stan looked at each other amused.  
  
Stan told Niall where the DVD was so he could put it in. He sat down on the couch to get settled when Louis sat on top of him.  
  
“Comfortable boo?” Stan laughed.  
  
“Why yes I am thank you.” Louis sassed.  
  
Niall walked back in the room to see Louis sitting on Stan facing the telly. He laughed at how comfortable the two of them looked together.  
  
“Hey where am I supposed to sit?” Niall joked.  
  
“Beside me!” Louis yelled sliding over so he was only sitting on one of his knees.  
  
Niall put in the movie before going to it with the other two.  
  
“As fun as this is could you two get up? I can’t feel my legs anymore.” Stan joked.  
  
Both boys slid off of him before turning their attention back to the movie.  
  
Niall and Louis were singing throughout the entire movie. Until the song stranded at the drive in came on and Niall changed the words. Louis stopped singing to listen to Niall’s lyric changes.  
  
“Awwww Ni that is adorable.” Louis gushed.  
  
By the end of the movie it was fair to say all three of them were exhausted. Louis offered to take the couch so the two other lads could sleep together.  
  
When he woke up the next morning he decided to make breakfast for the three of them. He made bacon and toast before waking them up.  
  
“I have to go to work today guys. Not for very long just a few hours." Stan told them as they ate.  
  
“Well I wanted to see my family before we left anyways, you wanna come Nialler?” Louis asked.  
  
“Yeah sure.” Niall smiled.  
  
So after breakfast Stan got ready for work and dropped the other two off at Jay’s house before heading off to work.  
  
“Hi mom.” Louis said hugging her.  
  
“Hi Jay.” Niall smiled politely.  
  
“Niall!” Daisy and Phoebe yelled running into the room.  
  
The two girls ran towards Niall attacking him in a hug. He hugged the girls back before they dragged him into the living room to play hair dresser with them.  
  
Louis laughed as he walked away and followed his mom up to the nursery where the babies were sleeping.  
  
The next few hours went on like that with Louis eventually joining Niall and his sisters in the living room.  
  
“Look Louis, Niall looks so pretty.”  
  
Louis looked over to where Daisy had been playing with Niall’s hair. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw all the ponytails she had put in his hair.  
  
“Oh Stan needs to see this.” Louis said as he pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.  
  
“Gee thanks.” Niall replied sarcastically before fixing his hair.  
  
Stan came to pick them up not long after and they spent the night similar to the night before. They had supper and watched a couple movies before heading to bed.   
  
They had to wake up early the next morning so Niall and Louis could catch their flight. They were all pretty slow that morning. It took them almost an hour to leave the house.  
  
“Going to miss you boo.” Stan said hugging Louis.  
  
“I’ll miss you too.” Louis said hugging back.  
  
Just as Stan stepped back from Louis a crowd of paparazzi came running towards their gate.  
  
“Of course.” Niall sighed.  
  
Stan looked over at the group of people before shrugging and hugging Niall.  
  
“I’m going to miss you so much. I don’t care what they say, let them talk.” Stan said hugging Niall.  
  
“I’m really going to miss you too.”   
  
Niall pulled away and saw the tears in Stan’s eyes. He quickly brushed them away before kissing his cheek. Stan stared at him shocked.  
  
“Maybe I don’t care either.” Niall smiled.  
  
Louis smiled at the two of them before hugging them both.  
  
“I’m blocking their view if you want to kiss.” Louis whispered.  
  
So the other two shared a quick kiss before the three of them pulled away from the hug.  
  
“Now go before you miss your fligh0.t” Stan smiled.  
  
“Yeah let’s go. Miss you already.” Louis said as he grabbed his bag.  
  
“Bye, love you.” Niall said quietly.  
  
“Love you too Nialler.” Stan smiled.  
  
Stan watched them board the plane before walking out of the airport and back to his car smiling. He knew everything would work out between him and Niall even if they could only talk over the phone.


	17. Something Great

The plane rides were nothing exciting. Louis and Niall mostly slept through them, when they happened to both be awake they would talk. Though that only really happened once.  
  
“Are you going to be okay this time?” Louis asked concerned.  
  
“I think I’ll be fine.” Niall replied.  
  
“You sure? Seems like quite a turnaround from not wanting to leave Doncaster."  
  
“Well Stan and I talked for awhile before we went to bed last night and we sorted it out.”  
  
“Really?” Louis asked interested, “so you’re both good to be apart now?”  
  
“Well we’re okay with it; I’ll see him at the end of the tour in a couple months and we can still talk on the phone and text.”  
  
“Aww look at my Nialler being all mature.” Louis teased hugging Niall.  
  
“Yeah yeah.” Niall hugged him back.  
  
The airport was swarmed with paparazzi when Niall and Louis exited the plane. They immediately started searching for Paul since he was supposed to be picking them up.  
  
Once they got their luggage Louis took out his phone and called Paul to let him know where they were. The crowd parted moments later as Paul made his way through the paparazzi and the fans.   
  
“C’mon boys this way!” Paul instructed leading them to the exit.  
  
They followed him out of the building to where an SUV was waiting for them. The ride to the bus wasn’t very long but it gave Paul some time to lecture Niall. He was happy to see Niall back but that didn’t excuse the fact that he left without telling anyone.  
  
“I know Paul, I’m sorry I left. I had my reasons though and I was going to come back before the concert.” Niall explained.  
  
“I know why you left Niall but you can’t just leave like that, it affects a lot of people and it nearly cost a security guard his job.”   
  
“You know why I left?” Niall asked wide eyes.  
  
“You were exactly discreet about it on the bus, besides I’ve heard you and Louis talk well gossip about boys before.” Paul smirked amused.  
  
The two lads blushed at the last part not having realized anyone had heard them.  
  
They pulled up to where the bus was parked and unloaded their luggage. Once they had everything they made their way to the bus to see the other lads.  
  
“Niall!” Harry yelled as he walked onto the bus.  
  
Harry ran and tackled Niall into a hug.  
  
“What about me?” Louis pouted.  
  
“Louis!” Harry shouted in his face before hugging him as well.  
  
“I missed you guys.”   
  
“I’m surprised you noticed they were even gone. You were spending so much time with Kaylee we hardly saw you.” Zayn teased.  
  
“I told you she was awesome Hazz.” Niall nudged Harry.  
  
“Yeah well I’m just glad you followed her on Twitter.” Harry smiled.  
  
“I agree with Hazza, she came to our hotel yesterday and hung out with all of us and she was really cool.” Liam agreed.  
  
“Well I’m glad you guys like her because I’m planning on seeing her pretty often.” Harry told them.  
  
“Did you get a girlfriend while I was gone?” Louis teased causing Harry to laugh.  
  
“No, at least not yet. She’s going to do some courses in London though next semester so we’ll see.” Harry clarified.  
  
They spent a good chunk of the day catching up, as well as lecturing Niall a few times for leaving.   
  
By the end of the day the boys had talked for awhile and done a couple interviews. Niall was starting to get used to the idea of not seeing Stan all the time. He still really missed him but he decided to focus on his work and remember it wouldn’t be too much longer before they could see each other again.  
  
That and he had his friends around to help him through it.


	18. Story Of My Life (Epilogue)

Over 200 texts and 100 phone calls later it was time for the star-crossed lovers to reunite. In other less dramatic words: the tour was over so the boys were on their way home and Niall was going to see Stan again for the first time in forever, (Frozen reference cause Niall reminds Kaylee of Olaf the snowman).  
  
“Niall quit fidgeting!” Harry said trying to hold down the leg Niall was currently bouncing.  
  
“Can’t help it, I’m excited to see Stan!”   
  
“And your family.” Liam added.  
  
“Course.” Niall smiled at Liam.  
  
Niall tried to quit fidgeting as much as he could knowing it was another hour until the bus arrived in London. Fifteen minutes later he was back to fidgeting which was still annoying Harry.  
  
“Seriously Niiiiiii!” Harry whined.  
  
“Sorry Hazz!” Niall apologized but continued to bounce his leg closest to Harry up and down.  
  
The rest of the ride home went similar to that, Zayn eventually joined Harry in holding down various parts of Niall to get him to stop bouncing in his seat.  
  
“I’m glad Niall’s so happy, it’s been so long since he’s seen Stan.” Liam whispered to Louis.  
  
Louis looked down at his chest where Liam was resting his head then over to Niall who was still bouncing despite being held down.  
  
“Yeah me too. But now you don’t seem so happy, what’s wrong?” Louis asked stroking Liam’s hair.  
  
“You know how crappy it was for Niall to be away from Stan, it’s going to be like that for us now.”  
  
“No it won’t, we can see each other whenever we want as soon as we’re done visiting our families.” Louis explained.  
  
“Won’t be the same though. I can’t see you ALL the time like I did on tour.” Liam sighed.  
  
“Yes you will.”  
  
“You say that boo but you don’t know.”  
  
“Of course I know.” Louis said with a knowing smirk.  
  
Liam sat up and looked at Louis confused.  
  
“And how do you know this?”  
  
“Because you are going to be moving in with me.” Louis stated calmly.  
  
“I am?”  
  
“Well if you don’t want to....” Louis started.  
  
“I do!”  
  
“Good, so when we come back from seeing our families we’ll get your stuff settled at my place.”  
  
“Sounds perfect. I love you Louis.” Liam said kissing his cheek.  
  
“I love you too Liam.” Louis replied this time kissing him on the lips.

-

  
_(from Stan to Nialler)_   
  
_Where are you guys? Thought you would be home by now **~Stan**_

_**-** _

_(from Nialler to Stan)_   
  
_We’ll be home soon, had to stop for gas and food babe. I’ll see you tomorrow night **~Niall**_

-   
_(from Stan to Nialler)_   
  
_Good cause I can’t wait to see you standing there in my American apparel underwear lol **~Stan**_

-  
  
Niall laughed at Stan’s comment, he knew Stan would like 5 Seconds of Summer’s song. He was really proud of the boy’s new song “ _She looks so perfect”_ it was amazing.  
  
The fact that Stan knew all the lyrics gave Niall a great idea. He loved when he could do little surprises like that for his boyfriend. All he needed was a computer and a little time and he would be good to go.  
  
The next day the boys all met at the airport to say an official goodbye for the next couple weeks. Well all but Niall and Louis who were going to Doncaster.   
  
Niall decided he was going to see Stan for a couple days before heading to Ireland to see his family. He missed them like crazy but he needed to see Stan before he left.  
  
Lottie picked up the two boys from the airport once their flight landed. She brought Niall to Stan’s before driving off with Louis.  
  
Niall knocked on his door and waited a few minutes before the door opened.  
  
 _“If I showed up with a plane ticket and a shiny diamond ring with your name on it, would you wanna run away too? ‘Cause all I really want is you.”_ Niall sang as he held up a plane ticket and a ring.  
  
“Niall!” Stan yelled hugging him “What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to come until tomorrow”.  
  
“Well I wanted to surprise you, here you go.” Niall handed him the plane ticket, “by the way did you like the song?”  
  
“It was a very creative entrance yes;” Stan laughed grabbing the ticket from him. “Ireland?”  
  
“Yeah mine’s in my suitcase, thought you might want to join me for a little bit.” Niall smirked.  
  
“Seriously? But I have work to take care of.” Stan informed him.  
  
“I took care of that already, I talked to Jay and she said you could go and if there’s an emergency Louis can do a shift.” Niall chuckled, “so will you come with me?”  
  
“Of course! One question though,” Stan said excitedly.  
  
“What?”  
  
“What’s in the box?” Stan asked pointing to the little box Niall was holding.  
  
“Oh! This is for you,” Niall said handing him the box. He forgot he was holding it.  
  
Stan’s eyes went wide when he saw the ring.  
  
It was a gold band with a square top that was patterned with two blue squares and two silver ones. The silver squatters had small diamonds in them and the blue ones had little sapphires. The inside of the ring was engraved to say: Niall *heart* Stan.  
  
“It’s not the diamond ring you’d expect but I like it.”  
  
“Niall I love it!” Stan yelled hugging him, “Thank you so much!”  
  
“You’re welcome babe.” Niall smiled.  
  
“Come on let’s get you packed for our trip.”  
  
“Wait; won’t your family be confused about me going?” Stan asked warily.  
  
Niall laughed loudly at his comment.  
  
“No, they know that I like guys and girls. I was never hiding that I did I just didn’t announce it to the world. They accept that.”  
  
“Good.” Stan smiled and kissed him before dragging him to his room so they could “pack”.

\----------------  
  
 **HARLEE (Kaylee & Harry) WRAP-UP:**  
  
Harry eventually, after a year, asked Kaylee to be his girlfriend. They were together another year before having a baby girl and eventually getting married.   
  
**LILO WRAP-UP:**  
  
Louis and Liam moved in together which worked out very well for the both of them. It took them a few years to come out to the public though only 6 months after they moved in together they told their families. Although they both loved each other they did eventually break up about three years before One Direction broke up due to the un-timely death of one of the band members.  
  
 **STIALL WRAP-UP:**  
  
The trip went amazing and all of Niall’s family accepted Stan into their family. Not long after the trip the two decided to come out to the world as a couple. They got some hate but mostly it was people congratulating them on being brave enough to come out.   
  
Years later even after One Direction had broken up due to a death in the band the two were still together and married with a couple of kids they had adopted.  
  
THE END!


End file.
